


Julance- Author Reflection

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [31]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485





	Julance- Author Reflection

GAH!! This was my first ever Julance and I think it went really well! It was a lot of fun and I’m so glad I decided to participate. There were definitely some challenging prompts in here and I’m so thankful I got the opportunity to try them out and dip my toes into some different writing styles and plots that I don’t think I normally would have written. Which one was your favorite? I think I had the most fun with the mermaid au parts and the touch starved part!

Subspace Keith, and touch starved are my absolute favorite things to write like everrrrrrr!


End file.
